vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joutou Kotobuki
Summary Joutou Kotobuki (寿 常套, Kotobuki Joutou) is a member of the Kotobuki family, and was one of the six suitors who took part in the second Jet Black Wedding Feast to marry Medaka Kurokami. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, At least 8-B Name: Joutou Kotobuki Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely teenager Classification: Human, Style User, Nurse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability, Time Reversal, pseudo-Healing, limited Resuscitation, Can make that every person close to her start to revert to a younger form, Word Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Power Bestowal, can ignore plot-based defenses to an extent Attack Potency: Unknown, At least City Block level (comparable to other style users). Also, her Style ignores conventional durability and plot-based defenses to an extent Speed: Unknown. Likely Light Speed (comparable to other style users) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, At least City Block level at her best (comparable to other style users) Stamina: Average Range: Several meters with her PDW and Style Standard Equipment: A cell phone and a PDW (Personal Defense Weapon) Intelligence: Combat Smart Weaknesses: If Kotobuki is knocked out, the effects of her lullaby will wear off. Her style also has no effect against frenzied enemies and enemies that cannot understand words. Cutting out the tongue of a style user can take away their style Notable Attacks/Techniques: Style Nursery Rhyme User (童謡使い, Douyou Tsukai): Kotobuki's style allows her to manipulate nursery rhymes. As Kotobuki sings, those within a certain range start to revert to a younger form. As they get closer to Kotobuki, the target progressively gets younger and younger. This does not only affect their size, but reverts them to their style of dress and items that were on their person at the time. If the target is wounded, the de-aging will remove their wounds as well, as they did not have them at the time. The victim's age does not decrease in a linear fashion; instead, the target's age is reversed geometrically. Kotobuki's lullaby works on an infrasonic sound level, and can therefore affect her targets even if they cannot hear anything. As Kotobuki increases the volume of her song, the range at which the listeners will be unaffected shrinks. However, there does seem to be a limit on the style's effects; once reduced to infants, the victims will not grow any younger. With her style, Kotobuki can even bring the dead back to life. Kotobuki's lullaby can even be transferred through devices such as a cell phone, ignoring the laws of physics. Because it is centered around song however, Kotobuki cannot utilize her style if she cannot sing, for such reasons as her throat being too dry. * Red Carpet (幼稚赤掛け, Reddo Kāpetto): Kotobuki ties her victims (once they have been reduced to babies) to her body in order to form armor. While the babies themselves do not provide much physical protection, they do make the opponent reluctant to attack for fear of harming the children. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Age Users Category:Necromancers Category:Nurses Category:Tier 8